Sobre ladrones y mentirosos
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Lo que se esconde bajo su matrimonio es un arreglo, envuelto en una apariencia envidiable. Irasue tenía estabilidad, algo que le fue arrebatado tras la aparición de Izayoi. Ahora ya no puede engañarse a sí misma. Serie de viñetas para el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack.
1. Entrometida

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **1  
Entrometida  
** _945 palabras_

Era una lástima el que su esposo se encontrara a una ciudad de distancia porque en verdad deseaba golpearlo. La paciencia no era una virtud con la que Irasue contara y el hombre, con su mente de chiquillo, no le dificultaba el molestarse. Si planeaba llevarse a Jaken con él debió haberlo dicho antes, no al último momento, cuando faltaban tres minutos para la hora de la salida.

 _«Estúpido incompetente_.»

Un resoplido salió del altavoz de su celular.

—No te enojes —su voz grave resonó en su automóvil.

Lo conocía de toda la vida, así que reconoció ese tono que hablaba sobre cansancio y arrepentimiento. Buscaba la reconciliación, estaba claro, aunque la simple intensión no solucionaba las cosas.

—Deja de actuar como un cabeza hueca —Irasue extendió su brazo para colgarle en seco. Quería golpearle, pero el disgusto se le pasaría pronto; la única dicha que podría obtener sería regalarle algunas horas de agobio a cambio de dejar abandonado a su hijo en el jardín de niños.

 _«Bueno, de vez en cuando no está de más el visitar tus propiedades»_ , pensó mientras pisaba el acelerador hasta el límite permitido.

El jardín de niños al que asistía su hijo de cinco años formaba parte de un instituto privado que pertenecía a su familia desde varias generaciones atrás. La verdad, desconocía con exactitud el número de gente con su mismo apellido que se encargó de mantenerlo a flote. Ella tenía más responsabilidades, así que de la escuela sólo se preocupaba por administrarla. Incluso, la decisión de que Sesshoumaru asistiera ahí fue porque le resultaría más sencillo.

Por ese motivo, la sorpresa que encontró en el rostro del personal con el que se iba topando era genuina; un tanto escandalosa, pero justificada. Saludos nerviosos, reverencias torpes, las personas se detenían para prestarle atención a una mujer bella y poderosa.

Como era de esperarse, su hijo era el único que continuaba en el salón, acompañado por las profesoras que, más que ayudarle a sobrellevar la espera, sólo la observaban. A Irasue no le extrañó. El niño era bonito en apariencia —con ese aspecto extravagante heredado por ambos padres—, pero con un carácter complicado.

—¿Tuviste miedo, Sesshoumaru? —ella le preguntó cuando su hijo se acercó hacia ella al verle llegar.

—Vámonos —Sesshoumaru jaló su pantalón elegante con insistencia. Si lo que Irasue deseaba era encontrarle llorando por ella, sólo obtuvo una cara disgustada.

—Niño raro —respondió ante su reacción tan poco adorable—. Deberías llorar. _Mamá, papá, no me dejen_ —Irasue dio una demostración burlona de lo que deseaba, y el pequeño malhumorado se cubrió las orejas.

El rey había hablado, por lo que tomó la mochila de Sesshoumaru y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. A penas caminaron algunos metros cuando una maraña de cabello negro se les presentó en frente, después de correr a pesar de su compañera, quien le pidió el no hacerlo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —Irasue recorrió con los ojos, de arriba a abajo, a la muchacha. El uniforme rosado le revelaba como trabajadora del jardín de niños y, como si no fuera suficiente, llevaba colgando del cuello la identificación que la certificaba como asistente educativa.

 _Tenkubashi Izayoi._

—Disculpe que la interrumpa, debe estar ocupada. Pero necesitaba preguntarle algo —Izayoi sonó educada, ¿pero en qué parte de las clases de etiqueta te enseñaban a bloquearle el paso a la gente?—. Es sobre su hijo.

Las cejas pálidas de Irasue se levantaron. ¿Era acaso alguna especie de queja? La idea de que alguien por fin se atreviera a decirle algo al hijo de la dueña le sonó bastante interesante.

—Tienes mi atención, sólo date prisa —Irasue ocultó su diversión con altivez.

Izayoi prometió ser rápida en dar a conocer la queja porque, al parecer, a su hijo le gustaba morder a sus compañeros.

—A su edad no es tan común ese tipo de conductas. No quiero decir que esté mal, sino que tal vez deberíamos darle seguimiento, conocer por qué lo hace, si se siente frustrado. A decir verdad, tiene un nivel del lenguaje muy alto, pero siempre está callado y aislado de sus compañeros. ¿Es tímido?

Irasue terminó un tanto mareada.

—Eres de las personas que nunca se quedan calladas, ¿verdad?

La muchacha abrió los ojos, sorprendida por un mensaje tan directo.

—No, todo lo contrario —Izayoi respondió con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Sólo me preocupo por cada uno de los niños, incluido Se-chan.

—¿Se-chan?

—Perdón. Escuché que el señor Jaken se refería a él de esa forma, así que…

Irasue sonrió con malicia. Sintió que obtuvo un premio.

—No, está bien. _Se-chan_. Debo usarlo algún día —si la simple mención del apodo provocó que su hijo pusiera una mueca desagradable, no imaginaba qué lograría en sus manos—. No ocurre nada malo, sólo es un niño extraño. Un excéntrico o un extraterrestre, lo descubriremos con el tiempo.

—Me alegra escucharlo —Izayoi terminó diciendo, aunque por el tono de su voz no parecía muy segura al respecto.

Por más entretenido que le sonara el enterarse de cosas con las que pudiera molestar a su hijo, Irasue era una mujer ocupada.

—Si tengo alguna duda o similar te lo haré saber. Eres la única que parece tener valor —bajo su punto de vista, eso debía contar como una despedida cordial.

Izayoi se inclinó para estar a la altura del niño.

—Adiós, Sesshoumaru-kun —la muchacha atractiva les regaló una sonrisa. Fue una lástima el que eligiera usar un simple honorífico a partir de ese día.

En medio del trayecto a casa, Irasue pensó sobre mordidas, expresivos ojos cafés y el aspecto del cabello largo y negro al correr, como si rebotara. Un riesgo de asfixia.

* * *

 **NOTA** :

 _-Elegí el apellido_ _Tenkubashi_ _para Izayoi porque, aunque sea (y suene) raro, contiene los kanji de «Paraíso» y «Cielo», elementos que combinan con la «noche» y la «luna llena» en su nombre._

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé, debería estar concentrada en actualizar a mis vampiros problemáticos (también lo quiero, pero la comedia no es sencilla). Prometo que esto es lo último que escribiré para el concurso. Es una pareja nueva, con el crack que casi nunca frecuento porque soy muy común en eso de los shipps. ¿Drama? ¿Personajes olvidados? Tenía escrito mi nombre; no me pidan que ignore al destino (¿?)._

 _¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? Todas serán leídas. Mientras tanto, nos veremos próximamente._

 _Loops~_


	2. Defectuosa

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **2  
Defectuosa  
** _804 palabras_

Su esposo regresó por la noche, poco antes de la hora de dormir. No cenó, pero acompañó a Sesshoumaru a la cama. Aunque el niño fuera tan hermético, estaba claro que se encontraba en la etapa de querer atención por parte de su padre, lo que él demostraba buscándolo con la mirada, siguiéndole y hasta imitándolo. Irasue aún recordaba aquella ocasión cuando le sorprendió intentando atarse el cabello como él. Por supuesto que ella, como buena madre, le peinó así —aunque dijera que no quería— por todo un mes, hasta que se hartó.

¿Llegaría el día que su hijo regresara a su dependencia por ella, como cuando era más pequeño? Seguramente no. Él era tan independiente.

—Sesshoumaru volvió a decir algo sobre que eres rara —escuchó de parte de su esposo mientras se desnudaba a la hora de colocarse su ropa de dormir.

—Y miren quién lo dice —Irasue observó a su reflejo fruncir el ceño, afectando esa piel tersa y creándole un marco de disgusto a los ojos dorados.

El hombre atractivo continuó molestándola, o al menos eso le parecía. Su elección de palabras no siempre era la correcta. Eso pasaba cuando se era una persona que se dejaba manejar por sus emociones, tan despierto.

—Quien te escuche diría que no lo quieres.

Irasue chasqueó la lengua, a pesar de que eso fuera «inadecuado» para una mujer adulta. Estaba en su habitación, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Si yo soy rara, él también lo es. Se parece más a mí que a ti.

—Espera a que crezca.

La mujer dejó de cepillarse el cabello y le observó con el rabillo del ojo en el proceso para recostarse en su cama. El torso fuerte y bronceado contrastaba tanto con la piel pálida de Sesshoumaru, quien era casi un calco de su madre, con la diferencia de ese aire más reservado que ella denominaba de «muñeco diabólico». El orgullo debió heredarlo de su padre.

Irasue vio rápidamente los mensajes de su celular, recordando los pendientes de mañana y, curiosamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía un espacio en su agenda. Se concentró tanto tratando de recordar qué reunión debió haberse cancelado a última hora, que sólo se percató de las intensiones de su esposo cuando sintió que el colchón se sumía y, después, la cabeza de éste recostándose en su regazo.

—Estorbas —le dijo con un disgusto simulado por una costumbre que le forzaba a la comunicación.

—¿Algo qué contar? —él le preguntó. Se cubrió con una sábana y con ello dictó que no iba a moverse.

 _«Engreído»,_ ella pensó. Siempre fue así, desde niños. Iba de un lado a otro con su autosuficiencia y talento, pensando que todos le seguirían por ser él, y extrañamente no se equivocó.

—Nada. La gente es igual de incompetente que siempre —Irasue soltó una indirecta muy sencilla.

Su esposo levantó el rostro. Por supuesto que se veía molesto. A él no le gustaba que se le señalaran sus errores.

—Fue de un momento a otro. Sólo se me pasó.

«Excusas» ella le dijo sin palabras. El pretender ponerlo todo en un plato causaba deficiencias.

Irasue sintió satisfacción al ver las grietas y no dudó en presionar un poco más.

—Tienes razón: Sesshoumaru se ha vuelto salvaje. Eso debe venir de tu parte.

—Mientras no le saque un ojo a alguien… —en lugar de enojarse, el hombre se vio como un estúpido de sonrisa amplia. Al ver el destello de una dentadura blanca, le hizo recordar algo más.

—También hay una nueva empleada en su salón —ella soltó, sorprendiéndose por liderar una conversación.

—Ah —él bostezó.

—Un poco entrometida —además, compartía el mismo mal que su esposo. Lo vio en su mirada brillante: era del tipo que confiaba demasiado fácil en las personas.

Ella pretendía decírselo, pero al bajar la mirada le encontró dormido. Lo quiso empujar hacia su lado de la cama, pero sintió compasión ante tal imagen tan lamentable. Un hombre adulto no debería verse indefenso al dormir.

Fue suave en honor a su amistad de años, por el recuerdo de la rara y el problemático contra el mundo opaco, no tan coloridos ni capaces como ellos. Tan buenos que se decidió el que casarse sería beneficioso para ambos y, viéndolo objetivamente, así era.

¿Sentimientos más allá de eso? Irasue no los tenía, al menos no como _debería_.

Aquellos a los que les permitió ver entre las rendijas de su superficie dura le dijeron que estaba defectuosa, todos menos el hombre con el que compartía una cama, una casa, una familia… Estaban atados desde muchos más años que esos siete de matrimonio; y ella se vio desde lejos, encontrándose estable y cómoda, con una persona con quien hablar con lo que calificaba como «complicidad».

Casarse con el chico Taishou al menos ayudó a ahuyentar susurros y fantasmas.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 _-«Inu no Taishou» no tiene un nombre, ese es un apodo. Por esa razón coloqué sólo el «Taishou» para referirme a él. Al igual que «Irasue», cuyo nombre fue inventado por el fandom._

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Muy pronto? Me he decidido a escribir una viñeta diaria. ¿Qué pasa si no lo cumplo? Al siguiente serán dos, y así hasta que se me quite esta mala costumbre de distraerme tan fácilmente._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Nena Taisho**_ _por su review. Ayuda a mi mente que tiende a ser insegura._

 _Me despido con la promesa del mañana y la pregunta del día (¿?): ¿Están bien las personalidades? Es complicado manejar personajes de los que se sabe tan poco sin caer en el headcanon y hasta las garras tentadoras del fanon._


	3. Dividida

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **3  
Dividida  
** _991 palabras_

La razón de su decisión fue el tiempo libre. Al menos eso le dijo a su esposo cuando, con la frente arrugada, le miró con una legítima confusión. «¿Qué estás haciendo?» estaba escrito en toda su cara.

—Tengo una hora libre. ¿Algún problema? —respondió con hostilidad.

Primero Jaken, luego él. Todos se sorprendieron por su intención de llevar a su hijo a la escuela, como si no lo hubiera hecho algunas veces en el pasado.

—Sesshoumaru, no te quedes ahí. Se nos hace tarde —Irasue llamó la atención del niño que seguía en el asiento trasero del auto de su padre. Un parpadeo y cambió de vehículo. Hasta él continuaba sin creérselo.

Irasue soltó un bufido. Tanta dramatización le hacía quedar como una mala madre.

Cuánta fue su satisfacción al ver la incredulidad en sus rostros cuando les dijo que se encargaría de llevarlo todos los días, mientras que Jaken sería quien le recogiera. Al menos el empleado impertinente le felicitó por querer fortalecer sus lazos madre e hijo —aunque nunca le pidió su apoyo—; en cambio su esposo se le asemejó a un bicho molesto.

El problema no era que dijera algún comentario, sino su silencio, esos ojos que pretendían desenmarañar el misterio detrás de la novedad.

—¿Qué? —terminó hartándole tanto escrutinio que picaba en su nuca.

—Nada —él dijo, tragándose sus delirios—. Buen viaje.

Por supuesto que ese hombre sólo estaba imaginando cosas en su cabeza llena de aire. El motivo de ir al jardín de niños era para deshacerse del hastío de la rutina, y ella no esperó que Izayoi fuera tan útil para eso.

La muchacha era divertida de escuchar y observar, con su facilidad para percibir y demostrar emociones. Una caja llena de sorpresas que comenzaba con su apellido.

A Irasue tal nombre peculiar le sonó conocido, aunque no podía recordar por qué. Tampoco le agradaba quedarse con alguna duda, así que se lo preguntó directamente cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Entonces supo que los modales de Izayoi —su forma de hablar tan cuidada y caminar ligero— se debían a la educación de una familia adinerada, pero que cayeron en la ruina después de un escándalo sobre evasiones de impuestos. El padre tuvo suerte al ser castigado con arresto domiciliario, mientras lo hijos intentaban limpiar la vergüenza, viéndose en la necesidad de comenzar desde abajo.

Cualquier niña rica hubiera huido a los brazos del primer vejete millonario para casarse, convertirse en su amante o dar su alma a cambio de las comodidades con las que creció, para cubrir la necesidad de ser llamada «joven ama». Sin embargo, Izayoi no esperó que todos los problemas se solucionaran por sí solos; buscó un trabajo y abrazó lo que ese nuevo estilo de vida le ofrecía.

En una ocasión, mientras se tapaba la boca para que su risa no sonara tan fuerte, le contó sobre la dificultad que existía en encender una lavadora o cómo aprendió sobre la ceremonia para preparar el baño. Ropa que arruinó, duchas de agua fría, comidas quemadas… Izayoi sólo soltaba carcajadas.

—No le negaré que fue difícil en un principio. Me frustraba el ser una inútil —le confesó—. Pero no podía seguir así para siempre.

Después hundió los hombros.

Así era ella. La atmósfera que le rodeaba se sentía como tranquilidad, empatía, un sitio cálido y cómodo para charlar. Porque Izayoi siempre te recibiría, ya fuera que desearas hablar respecto al cambio de estación o sobre las marcas de violencia que se multiplicaban en tu cuerpo.

Irasue le apodó como «la protectora de los necesitados» y no se lo ocultó. ¿Por qué perder la oportunidad de desconcertarla hasta el punto de arrebatarle las palabras? De todas formas, no mentía. Esa mujer priorizaba las necesidades de otros antes que las suyas.

—¿No le molestará a Sesshoumaru-kun el venir más pronto? —Izayoi se preocupó por su hijo cuando Irasue prefirió el llegar media hora antes de que comenzaran las clases, incluso antes de que todo el personal se presentara.

—Algún día tendrá que hacerlo, debe acostumbrarse —fue su respuesta. Al niño no parecía molestarle, o al menos no lo aparentaba. Él esperaba sentado, leyendo o sólo hojeando libros de ilustraciones.

—Usted es muy estricta —una mala costumbre de Izayoi era el meterse en donde no le llamaban, bajo el estandarte de brindar ayuda.

—¿Tus padres no lo fueron contigo? —Irasue contratacó.

—Claro que sí —el volumen considerablemente más bajo fue el de alguien avergonzado por su propia impertinencia. Una niña regañada.

—No es extraño que los padres quieran que sus hijos desarrollen todas sus capacidades —la mujer se acercó a la mesa donde Sesshoumaru coloreaba sin salirse de las líneas—. Aunque también me gusta divertirme a sus costas.

Irasue tomó el cabello plateado del niño y le peinó en una trenza sin recibir reclamo alguno. Guiándose sólo por las sensaciones básicas, la relación con su hijo le recordaba a cuando era niña y tenía una muñeca. Bonita, silenciosa, recibía cumplidos por ella. Pero Sesshoumaru contaba con carácter y no fue conseguido por el dinero de sus padres, sino que era realmente suyo.

Aunque, claro, debía compartirlo con quien ayudó a crearlo.

Su burbuja se reventaba con la llegada de los alumnos y la compañera de Izayoi, la profesora que le relevó sus responsabilidades de preparar el aula y los materiales, la misma que no paraba de soltar molestos halagos con los que buscaba inútilmente una especie de recompensa. Entonces, Irasue debía regresar a su mundo cuadrado y frío que veía desde una altura superior.

—Dile adiós a mamá, Sesshoumaru-kun —Izayoi le dijo al niño y el príncipe cedió al despedirse con un movimiento de mano.

Los tacones hacían más eco conforme se alejaba del salón. Inesperadamente llegó a su cabeza un pensamiento impertinente.

Traerle café para que bebiera con ella en las mañanas, despertar pronto para tener más tiempo que gastar con conversaciones superficiales, sin molestias… ¿No era como si marcara su territorio?

* * *

 _Como dicen en mi rancho: este arroz ya se coció (qué manera de romper la seriedad de la historia)._

 _Viñeta del día cumplida, así que regreso mañana para traer actualización, aunque le hable a los aliens y fantasmas (L). ¡Feliz día!_


	4. Cansados

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **4  
Cansados  
** _814 palabras_

El oasis de Irasue terminó muy pronto, aunque lo más correcto sería el decir que fue retirada a al fuerza, a pesar de que cada vez se sentía más sedienta.

Los padres de familia y los profesores de todas las áreas mostraron diferentes reacciones respecto a que la dueña comenzara a frecuentar su escuela. Mientras que algunos se frustraban al sentirse observados por su mirada filosa, otros eran más tontos y les gustaba imaginar que sus visitas se debían a un interés de mejorar las instalaciones y el personal. Irasue se reía mentalmente de los soñadores, como si brindarles dinero y la libertad de tomar las decisiones no fuera suficiente.

Pero no podía sentir lo mismo por el director. Más que burlas para el disfrute privado, ese hombre le impacientaba porque deseaba una participación más activa de su parte y, justo cuando creyó que esas palabra y saludos que sólo le robaban tiempo eran todo, él le sorprendió con un nivel superior de molestia, con una propuesta demencial.

—Sería estupendo si usted se encargara de planear la fiesta de bienvenida de los profesores —le dijo, tomándole desprevenida con una frase tan bien estructurada que le dejó pensando cuánto tiempo debió pensar en ello.

El director le preparó primero con mensajes que indirectamente debían hacerle sentir culpable por ser tan ausente —cosa que no se logró, sólo sintió la irritación correr por su cuerpo por tanta palabrería inútil—; después le atacó con esa propuesta tan carente de sutileza. Se convirtió en una obligación cuando Irasue se percató de que la gente que pasaba se detuvo con curiosidad por lo que ocurría.

Aunque su cara fuera de un imbécil, Mushin sabía lo que hacía.

Irasue no se caracterizaba por dejarse mandar por los caprichos de terceros, pero tuvo la obligación de aceptar la situación en la que fue atrapada. Asuntos sociales, lo que le faltaba.

Inició con las preparaciones ese mismo día, pues de ninguna forma permitiría que alguien se atreviera a dudar sus capacidades y comenzara a murmurar comentarios innecesarios.

—Debiste negarte —su esposo soltó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó, todo a causa de la concentración que le dedicó a su búsqueda de bufetes, el hotel adecuado, música, arreglos florales… Podría volverse loca si ella se lo permitiera.

El único que parecía divertido fue ese hombre que le miraba con unos ojos tan dorados como curiosos. Por supuesto que le resultaba entretenido porque no se encontraba en su lugar. De estarlo, apostaba todo lo que tenía a que él terminaría frustrado por ser incapaz de realizar tareas que le exigían gracia y delicadeza a una persona tosca.

—Debí amenazarle con despedirlo si no dejaba sus tonterías —Irasue sólo levantó la vista de sus papeles unos segundos para verlo en la entrada de su oficina—. Pero así no es como se debe actuar —lo último lo agregó entre los dientes, como una cita burlona de lo apropiado.

Como una mujer de alta sociedad, cercana a sus treintas, esposa y madre, se esperaba que cuidara su imagen. Esa juventud suya en la que juzgó las normas se había quedado atrás, dejándole el recuerdo de haber actuado como una caprichosa y algún impulso rebelde que aparecía de vez en cuando.

Ya se decían muchas cosas respecto a su «fría distancia» como para empeorarlo. Y los padres se podían convertir en una verdadera molestia sin a penas proponérselo.

Nuevamente la mirada de su esposo provocó que se sintiera como una inútil, observada desde lejos. Luego sus pasos rompieron la poca concentración que le quedaba y, al momento que tomó unas hojas de su escritorio para leerlas, Irasue explotó.

—Deja de molestar y haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida —le arrebató los papeles con violencia, entonces le miró a la cara para que se percatara de que no necesitaba inspectores, ni siquiera a su presencia—. Ve por nuestro hijo.

El rostro de su esposo pasó de curioso a cansado. Cualquier que hubiera sido su intención —benevolente o traviesa— para visitarla fue dejada a un lado, botada en la basura que en ese momento se encontraba llena.

Irasue comprendió que su actuar fue más propio de una niña, pero no se disculpó. Ella jamás pedía perdón.

Los labios apretados del hombre a penas se abrieron.

—Bien —dijo antes de salir. La despedida estuvo ausente.

Después de que Taishou desapareciera, se dejó caer en su asiento. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan agotada; su cuello dolía y necesitaba un respiro. Aceptarlo obtuvo una parte de su frustración, mientras que la otra fue dedicada a las palabras que soltó sin pensarlo, con el único objetivo de deshacerse de su esposo.

«Ve por nuestro hijo» se intercambió en su mente por un «ve a disfrutar de un sitio sin preocupaciones ni falsedades».

Por más absurdo que fuera, sentía como si hubiera cedido un privilegio.

* * *

 _Sí, son menos palabras de lo habitual, pero sigue contando como viñeta, que es lo que importa. Es bien sabido que la calidad no se cuenta por la extensión. No, la verdad es que hoy amanecí con menos energía de la costumbre, puede que hasta deprimida, no sé (ni yo me entiendo, no se preocupen). Aun así, no quería terminar con la racha obtenida. Espero que esto no haya afectado la viñeta._

 _En otras cosas, hoy los agradecimientos son para un guest,_ _ **Rin**_ _, mi primer review en inglés. So, do you read it with Google translate? —Loops, profesora en filología inglesa (?)_

 _Esto es todo por hoy. Mañana estaré molestando de nuevo._


	5. Hermosa

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **5  
Hermosa  
** _974 palabras_

Un mes debió sentirse como mucho tiempo para Izayoi porque, cuando le vio llegar tomándole de la mano a Sesshoumaru, se detuvo en seco, con los ojos cafés conmocionados. ¿Podría tomar esa reacción como una sorpresa impactante? Esperaba que, al menos, no creyera que fue por gusto propio el decidir no visitarla, que terminó aburriéndose de ella y sus charlas simples. Jamás podría hacerlo.

—¿Irasue-sama? —Izayoi dijo su nombre con duda. Continuaba sin creer que la tenía en frente.

—Quita esa cara desagradable. ¿Tan mala es mi compañía? —contestó con una soberbia que cubría inseguridades. Que Irasue le afectara de esa forma lo que pensara alguien era tan raro para ella, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los pensamientos que brotaban sin permiso.

Comenzó a aceptar la contaminación.

—No, todo lo contrario —la muchacha se apresuró a responder. Si hubiera levantado un poco más la voz, su mensaje se convertiría en grito y tal efervescencia se tornó en satisfacción. Eso tenía que significar importancia, ¿no?

Irasue le ofreció el ya tradicional vaso de café e Izayoi se lo llevó a los labios. La conversación se inclinó hacia Sesshoumaru, las actividades que realizó ese mes de ausencia, sus comentarios bastante filosos y alguno que otro avance —al menos ya no mordía a la gente—. Sí, le notó un tanto distante, con la mente en otra parte, y supuso que se debía a sus asuntos familiares.

No sería raro si alguno de esos hermanos suyos descargaran sus frustraciones con ella, como Izayoi ya se lo había contado en alguna ocasión. «Mi hermano suele ser muy duro con lo que hago», «mi hermano quiere que me case con el hijo de un socio de mi padre»; con tanta facilidad cuestionaban sus acciones bienintencionadas.

Irasue jamás sería buena en consolar a la gente, puesto que su solución siempre sería cortar el mal desde la raíz; así que ese fue el intento más grande que alguna vez hizo.

—Toma —sacó de su abrigo un sobre decorado en oro y se lo tendió a Izayoi.

—¿Qué es?

—No eres profesora oficialmente. Tampoco es seguro que te inviten, así que yo lo hago —las intenciones de la muchacha fueron claras, ella deseaba negarse de la forma más educada que encontrara. Pero Irasue fue más rápida y colocó la invitación en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal—. Haz el favor de ir. Recuerda lo que es la buena vida.

Ella sería capaz de utilizar su estatus de dueña de la institución para obligarla, aunque agradeció el que no le llevara a tanto. Izayoi, más por el compromiso que otra cosa, asintió lentamente.

Supo que era una mujer de palabra cuando le vio llegar al hotel, con alguno de esos vestidos que conservó de su antigua vida y el encanto de atractivo tradicional que siempre llevaba, sólo que esa noche resultaba mucho más hipnotizante.

—De eso hablaba —Irasue le dio su aprobación. Al acercarse a hablarle notó cuánto destacaban juntas, contrastando como el sol y la luna.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa tímida que después se convirtió en un suspiro cansado.

—Mi madre me dijo que aprovechara la oportunidad para conseguir un marido rico —la mujer soltó una carcajada amarga y tomó con gusto la bebida que uno de los camareros le ofreció.

Izayoi podría lograr enamorar a cualquier tipo con una envidiable cuenta en el banco. Al principio se le notó desubicada en un mundo del que creyó no regresar, pero fue haciéndose de confianza, charlando con amabilidad y educación. Incluso le ayudó a cubrir su hablar directo agregando el tipo de comentarios que les gustaba escuchar a los invitados.

 _«Sería una buena asistente»_ , Irasue pensó cuando la vio alejarse en dirección de sus compañeras de trabajo. Podría proponérselo. Si aceptaba, recibiría un tipo de sosiego que no podía poner en palabras.

La idea le sonó tan buena que no pudo esperar a que la fiesta terminara. Buscó a la muchacha con la mirada, sin resultados. Temiendo que se hubiera ido sin despedirse —una enorme falta de respeto—, recorrió lentamente el salón, procurando no darle un espectáculo innecesario a los invitados. Afortunadamente la encontró cerca del área de los baños, pero no estaba sola.

Irasue se aferró a ese punto ciego para contemplar al par que conversaba por medio de susurros.

—Te ves…

«Bella», «encantadora», «hermosa». Todos los calificativos le quedaban, pero no soltó ninguno, no dijo nada más. Su esposo se quedó mudo por la apariencia de Izayoi.

—Gracias —Izayoi soltó el agradecimiento al suelo, y continuó con la mirada baja cuando le esquivó, caminado de nuevo al salón—. Tengo que irme.

—Espera —el hombre la detuvo tomándole del brazo. Sus dedos sobre la piel rosada provocaron que la espectadora apretara la quijada—. Lo que dijiste antes... No hablabas en serio, ¿verdad?

—Taishou-sama, no —Izayoi se deshizo del agarre. Su rostro tembloroso aflojó la mano del insistente—. Fue la última vez, se lo dije.

– _Una despedida_ —él resopló—. No cuenta como una si continuamos encontrándonos de una u otra forma.

La súplica del color dorado expuso una nueva persona desconocida para Irasue. Una que podría dejar su pecho expuesto, indefenso.

 _«Eres ese tipo de hombre»,_ alguien con sentimientos.

—No podemos regresar a lo de antes. Fue una tontería y yo no sabía nada, no quise. Ahora es diferente. ¿Cómo puedo ver a Sesshoumaru-kun y a Irasue-sama a la cara cuando sé que son su familia? —el golpe hizo que el hombre retrocediera—. No estuvo bien.

Con las miradas enfocadas en puntos diferentes y las bocas abriéndose y cerrándose —como temiendo decir algo más, luchando por no notarse aún más débiles o batallando con sus propios demonios—, fue imposible el ignorar lo que manaba de ellos. La química, la tensión, los secretos que nadie le dijo.

Irasue se estaba cansando de compartir.

* * *

 _Como dicen en mi rancho: "'ta juerte el asunto". Terminé involucrando más de la cuenta a Inu no Taishou porque sentí que era un personaje crucial para la trama, y a mi punto de vista le agregó más intensidad._

 _Saludos (ahora en español) para otro Guest. Este fic no va sobre competencias por el amor de Inu no Taishou, sino sororidad femenina y lo que puede surgir en medio de ésta. ¿Qué te digo? Me gustan las emociones conflictivas. Espero que lo disfrutes de igual forma._

 _Loops dice hasta pronto._


	6. Mentirosos

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **6  
Mentirosos  
** _999 palabras_

Izayoi se fue algunos minutos después de ese encuentro. Se despidió de Irasue con una reverencia distante que ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza; después se retiró, dejando el siseo de la tela de su vestido.

Las luces, las charlas vacías y los sonidos animados le causaron jaqueca. La cabeza amenazaba con estallarle, por lo que no tardó en abandonar también la fiesta. Al diablo con todo, sólo quería irse lejos de lo que manaba destellos fríos y artificiales. Ella también se sintió artificial.

Entonces buscó abrigo en su casa, encontró la satisfacción de hacer algo con esas manos que ardían deshaciendo la cama, arrojando las almohadas contra la pared. Sonrió y se sintió como un tirón en su cara. Ese era el tipo de persona que era, eso era lo que se ocultaba bajo su aspecto inalterable.

Otro ser lamentable.

Su esposo entró en la habitación horas después. Su gesto primogénito era la molestia —seguramente causada por irse sin avisar y otorgarle las responsabilidades de anfitrión que no le correspondían—; después llegó la confusión cuando la encontró sentada sobre el colchón desnudo, con la mano sobre el pecho, escuchando el latido del corazón demente.

Irasue dejó su aspecto lastimero, o quizá sólo lo empeoró mezclándolo con ira y acusaciones. Sus ojos ardían, amenazando con arrasar todo lo que tuviera en frente.

Por fin se permitió el liberar parte de su tortura. Ah, pero cómo quemó en sus labios.

—Me la robaste.

—¿De qué hablas? —su esposo demostró una confusión genuina, la falsa inocencia del idiota. Estaba bien. Irasue contaba con todo el tiempo para otorgar explicaciones y repartir la bilis que se sentía en su garganta.

 _«Segundos, minutos, horas, días… Sigue, toma todo. Roba más de lo que ya has hecho.»_

—Te vi pidiéndole que no te dejara —fue algo diminuto, casi insignificante, pero en ese lapso donde le vio desfigurarse por su mensaje claro, a Irasue se le entregó una pequeña compensación.

El hombre se notó sin escapatoria. No supo qué hacer con esas manos nerviosas, así que se las pasó por el cabello plateado. Eso le dio tiempo para inhalar y exhalar profundamente, pensar en la forma de confrontar lo hecho.

El ritual del sentenciado terminó, por lo que tuvo que hablar. ¿Qué excusas diría para expiar sus pecados? Increíblemente, le pagó con una nueva sorpresa.

—Hace un año salía con una mujer. Tú lo sabías —habló. ¿Quién lo diría? Aún le faltaban piezas para comprender el rompecabezas que con cada revisión se volvía más extenso y claro.

Por supuesto que sabía sobre esa aventura del pasado. Él mismo se lo dijo, en esa misma habitación, cuando la conciencia o cualquier tipo de responsabilidad le motivó a hacerlo. «Conocí a alguien», soltó de la nada y ella se quedó en blanco, no por la «infidelidad» en sí porque tenía en cuenta que tal situación se presentaría en algún momento —no era tan cruel como para hacerle sentir que estaba atrapado en ese matrimonio arreglado, ninguno lo quería—; fue sólo que no esperó que ocurriera tan pronto.

Un hombre atractivo con los ojos brillantes de niño y, por supuesto, dinero. El tener una esposa e hijo bien podrían agregarle una carga dramática que llamaba la atención de cualquier mujer gustosa del sentimentalismo y deseosa de correr riesgos.

¿Pero por qué Izayoi? ¿Cómo dio con ella entre tanta gente?

—Me reuní con su familia en una ocasión —él mismo se encargó de relatar brevemente su encuentro. Él tendría el título de haberla descubierto primero—. Luego ocurrieron los cargos contra su padre, y ella me pidió que no me involucrara para no ser afectado de algún modo.

Y su relación se terminó.

No era difícil de imaginar conociendo el tipo de persona que era Izayoi. No quería causarle más problemas a nadie, aunque vaya que lo hizo. Despedazó barreras de la misma forma que se deshacía del vacío en la gente. Diosa creadora y destructora.

—No la volví a ver hasta hace unas semanas —continuó. Por supuesto, él fue con curiosidad por conocer qué tipo de persona se ganó el interés de su esposa, y con quien se topó fue su antigua amante. Imagina el desconcierto, las chispas saltando otra vez.

Irasue quería sonreír de nuevo, lanzar carcajadas histéricas que combinaran con tal espectáculo formado por coincidencias de la vida. Sin embargo, eso sería imposible después de tantos ataques en una sola noche. Sólo pudo mantener esa mirada acusadora.

Su esposo tampoco pudo negarse a lo evidente.

—Tienes celos —sentenció casi con orgullo por las teorías comprobadas. Ya podía hacerlo oficial.

—Cállate —Irasue se negó a cualquier cosa que le hiciera ver más débil y estúpida de lo que ya parecía—. No todo gira alrededor de ti.

Pero él no se rindió. Tal vez quería quedarse con la satisfacción de dejar parejas las cosas.

—Sientes celos de mí —se inclinó hacia ella e Irasue huyó de su mirada—. Entonces di su nombre —casi sonó a una orden. Colocó las manos amplias sobre sus hombros desnudos.

—No me toques —Irasue se hizo hacia atrás, sin obtener su libertad. Su esposo persiguió su rostro como quien busca un beso.

—Es un bonito nombre, como ella —su voz grave se asemejó a los encantadores de bestias salvajes, terminó con un suspiro—: Izayoi.

Y, traicionada por la costumbre y las sílabas cargadas de vida que se le otorgaron a la tercera hija, ella cayó.

— _Izayoi_ —se sintió tan dulce y amargo en su boca, el dorado se encendió por una razón diferente.

Su esposo lo contempló todo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y también se derrumbó. Quitó sus manos y se sentó al lado de su esposa, fundiéndose con el desastre.

—Te ves como yo cuando lo dices —él murmuró.

El silencio que siguió les pesó tanto que Irasue tuvo, por unos segundos, el impulso de escupir sus típicos comentarios filosos. Pero sólo parpadearon en su cabeza.

 _«Al menos tenemos un buen gusto en mujeres.»_

* * *

 _Sí, este es el tipo de relación que me imagino tendrían estos dos (más otros detalles agregados). Nunca se reveló si Irasue sufrió la nueva relación de Inu no Taishou o aceptó los estándares de poligamia de la época, quizá lo que le rechinó es que fuera una humana. No sé, Rumiko ha callado tantas cosas que sólo se puede especular._

 _¿Cuenta como romance un amor que se presume no correspondido? Ahí es donde entra mi mayor duda. Aun así, me siento orgullosa de esta viñeta. Esta escena fue la primera que nació después de elegir el deseo, el fic comenzó a estructurarse a partir de aquí._

 _Loops se despide no sin antes agradecerle a_ _ **Angela Magic**_ _por su review y seguir este dramón (L). Entonces, hasta la próxima._


	7. Desesperada

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **7  
Desesperada  
** _994 palabras_

Su esposo no le hizo jurar nada, quizá porque creyó que regresarle a Jaken sus responsabilidades como chófer de Sesshoumaru significaba un pacto entre ambos, que ninguno la buscaría de nuevo hasta solucionar las cosas. Pero, ¿cuándo sería eso? ¿Bajo qué criterio se decidiría cuál de los dos era merecedor de su atención? Sólo pensarlo era absurdo, al menos para ella. Una competencia sonaba estúpida, más acorde a la impulsividad de los hombres.

Eso se dijo de camino al trabajo y en medio de éste, con la cabeza rebobinando momentos en búsqueda de alguna señal, algo que le dijera que también tenía una oportunidad.

La noche anterior, Izayoi huyó del contacto de su esposo, al igual que de sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temía?

Cuando hablaban, Izayoi escuchaba con atención todo lo que ella le decía, a pesar de que no fuera bienintencionado o se dedicara a criticar a cualquiera que pudiera; se reía de comentarios maliciosos, aunque sabía que no era correcto, mas no podía evitarlo. Hubo un tiempo que siempre le miraba a los ojos… como lo hacía con todos. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Trato especial o meras imaginaciones, Irasue no obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba en ese sitio o dentro de su cabeza, por más que se esforzara por localizar pistas secretas que ni siquiera estaba segura de si existían. Sólo lo sabría si se lo preguntaba.

Toda una ironía: se quejó de los actos impulsivos y unos minutos después se dejó guiar con mucha facilidad por la impaciencia.

Salió del trabajo al medio día y le ordenó a su secretaria el decirle a su esposo que se encontraba en una reunión importante si éste llamaba por cualquier cosa —nunca hizo promesa alguna, pero tampoco quería interferencias—. Llegó a la escuela, pero en esa ocasión no siguió el camino de siempre, sino que fue hacia donde Mushin y pidió prestada su oficina como un favor que pagaría luego. La oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por el hombre astuto.

¿Qué habría imaginado Izayoi al momento que escuchó que la necesitaban en la dirección? ¿A quién esperaba encontrar? Por la forma que sus ojos y boca se abrieron al encontrarla sentada en el escritorio, supo que la tomó por sorpresa.

Con sólo la expresividad de sus cejas, adivinó lo que diría —«¿Irasue-sama, qué ocurre?»—, así que se le adelantó, ahorrándose de ese modo la cháchara absurda.

—Dime que sólo estás con él por su dinero.

Los pies de Izayoi parecieron pegársele repentinamente en el suelo, pues se quedó congelada en el acto. Frente a ella se encontraba aquello que no deseaba tener que combatir, la terrorífica situación; y las palabras no salieron de su boca.

—¿Lo estás? —Irasue insistió. No llegó tan lejos para dejarle ir como si nada. También necesitaba una compensación por parte de quien logró trastornarla.

La muchacha al menos obtuvo un punto positivo por su parte, ya que no recurrió a hacerse la desatendida y lavarse las manos, solamente se le notó titubeante al hablar. Aún no sabía a qué tipo de terreno se estaba sumergiendo.

—Ya no tenemos esa relación —contestó. Sus manos formaron puños para evitar, demasiado tarde, el que la acusadora notara sus temblores.

—Algo así escuché —Irasue lo soltó lentamente con una mezcla extraña entre quien parece tender una trampa escondida con simpatía y quien disfruta lo que escuchaba. Cuánto quería creer en ella.

—Yo no sabía quién era usted, nunca se me pasó por la mente. A lo mucho creí que eran familiares…

La mujer soltó un resoplido por tal ingenuidad estúpida. Además, los esposos también son familia.

—Tenía una mejor imagen mental de ti. No sabía que eras del tipo que puede meterse en un matrimonio.

—¡Jamás lo haría! —ella levantó la voz. Hasta Izayoi se percató de que jurar eso sería una falacia, entonces se aferró a su delantal, necesitando algo estable en lo que aferrarse—. Él nunca me obligó ni mintió.

—Pero omitió cosas, que es casi igual de grave —su mal humor regresó con su defensa a su marido. Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera.

—Lo sé. Lo más apropiado hubiera sido pedir más de lo que me decía —pero confío en él—. Debí pensar en ustedes aunque no conociera sus rostros —algo muy difícil encontrándose bajo un encanto—. Sólo... no pude.

Izayoi fue incapaz de sostener su mirada, e Irasue continuó con su interrogatorio con toques de tortura, sin mostrar compasión. No podía hacerlo porque sería más fácil encontrar pena en ella, mas no arrepentimiento, y eso le enfurecía.

—¿Qué es lo que buscabas estando con él?

—¡No fue por el dinero! ¿Por qué siempre piensan que es eso? —la mujer hermosa y alterada le gritó al piso, como si en él recayera la culpa—. Es lo menos que me importa. El dinero sólo mete en problemas a la gente.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que te interesó?

Izayoi demostró carácter al cabo de tanta presión, tanto que Irasue fue capaz de volver a ver esos ojos cafés.

—Lo mismo que debió ver usted en él —contestó, y la esposa de su antiguo amante quiso reír.

Además del importante papel como padre de su hijo, su esposo era su amigo, alguien que le cubría la espalda y el soporte de una fachada socialmente aceptable. Aun así, con la herida bastante fresca, era capaz de dejarlo a un lado por unos minutos.

—No quieres riqueza, supongo que tampoco poder —comenzó—. Dime qué puedo hacer para tenerte.

Benefactora, amiga o amante... Lo que necesitara ella se lo daría. No era una broma e Izayoi lo supo muy bien; con sólo verla era evidente que la tenía en sus manos. Y ella retrocedió.

—No puedo —la carga fue demasiado pesada—. Ya arruiné demasiadas cosas.

— _Izayoi_ —el nombre se convirtió en ruego y amenaza, pero la mujer siguió caminando hacia la salida.

—Lo siento.

La protectora de los desamparado y rotos fue cobarde por primera vez.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Regresamos a la telenovela de las nueve (en mi país aún es jueves, así que he cumplido con mi promesa de viñeta diaria). Aunque sé que les estoy poniendo de mi cosecha (con sentimientos y actitudes que no sé si tendrían), no puedo parar de disfrutarlo. Me gusta la humanidad que pueden llegar a emanar. Santos o pecadores, cada quien tiene sus defectos._

 _Ok, pronto va a ser media noche, ya no soy joven como antes, así que me retiro. Buenas noches._


	8. Frágil

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **8  
Frágil  
** _997 palabras_

Las cigarras se esforzaban para mantener el primer lugar de sonidos molestos; después, con sus propios méritos, le seguían los gritos y chillidos infantiles que se escuchaban por todas partes. El parque se encontraba repleto de niños jugando y padres vigilándolos, e Irasue era uno de ellos.

—Sólo tócala, está fría —le dijo a Sesshoumaru, animándole a acercarse a la fuente donde los niños se amontonaban para jugar con el agua y refrescarse.

Eran finales de las vacaciones de verano —una temporada muy calurosa como para beber café—, su nuca picaba por el sudor y ella salió porque necesitaba un respiro. El bochorno que presionaba su pecho y estómago no llegó con el calor asfixiante de la estación, sino que se presentó desde hacía unos cinco meses, la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevaba Izayoi desaparecida.

Sin explicaciones ni advertencias, sólo llegó de la misma forma que apareció en su vida —tan devastadora como un huracán—. Ni siquiera le informó al director de su renuncia, por lo que Irasue tomó su decisión de ausentarse del trabajo como un berrinche, o una acción causada por el miedo —cómo deseaba que no fuera eso, aunque se presumía como lo más probable—. Luego, cuando Sesshoumaru le contó que tenía una nueva profesora «malvada como un ogro», Irasue entendió que Izayoi jamás volvería a esa escuela.

Su primera reacción fue la ira, enfurecerse con aquellos que creía culpables de su sentimiento desagradable; criticó el lado egoísta de Izayoi y también la intervención de su marido porque las cosas iban tan bien antes, porque él _debería_ aceptar que su tiempo se había terminado. Pero si era cuestión de brindar responsabilidades, Irasue sabía quién saldría peor parada, quién le hizo correr tras soltar tal confesión de colegiala.

Y, como si el saberse una completa estúpida no le abrumara lo suficiente, las acusaciones nada sutiles de su esposo hacían que su sangre hirviera.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste? —las preguntas desesperadas le acorralaban contra la pared, y ella era incapaz de responder con el veneno que deseaba. Porque se sabía culpable, pero no quería que, si titubeaba un poco, se notara cuánto le pesaba.

Entre gritos, miradas hostiles y silencios gélidos… era tan frustrante. ¿Eso demostraba cuán frágil era su juego de la casita?

—¡Sesshoumaru! ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? —Irasue le gritó al niño que sólo continuaba observando.

Por supuesto que él no era un cobarde, lo que le molestaba era lo «antihigiénico» —su nueva palabra favorita— que le parecía el juego. Y se le vio menos divertido que antes por el regaño en público. Enojado, Sesshoumaru tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y apuntó directamente hacia el rostro de su madre. Ella se limpió las gotas que escurrían por su barbilla, se arremangó la blusa y pagó al pequeño maleducado empujándole a la fuente.

Sesshoumaru, mojado hasta los hombros, le vio con los ojos dorados marcados por la conmoción. Quien debería sentirse de esa forma fue Irasue, al menos eso pensó al contemplar cómo su hijo pasaba del bochorno público a un llanto silencioso.

 _«Soy un completo desastre»,_ pensó mientras caminaba de la mano con el niño ya más calmado. Exhaló, sintiendo el cansancio por todas partes.

Su celular vibró en el pantalón de su bolsillo y, al leer el mensaje, perdió el equilibrio por un instante.

—Sesshoumaru, ¿ya eres tan rápido como para ganarle a tu madre? —todavía restableciéndose, retó a su hijo a una carrera hasta el automóvil.

—Claro que sí —se le vio confiado, a pensar de que notó que su madre corría en serio, sin importarle las zapatillas de tacón o la imagen que daba.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, pero parecía como si la carrera no hubiera terminado, sino que se trasladó hacia la carretera que les guiaba a otra ciudad, a un barrio, a un pequeño edificio con apartamentos.

En ese lugar también se escuchaban las risas de los niños, incluso la atmósfera resultaba más hogareña con juguetes tirados en las banquetas y pequeñas masetas en las escaleras.

—¿Quién vive aquí? —Sesshoumaru preguntó a su lado. Estaba saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Su madre arrugó la frente como respuesta y buscó su móvil para verificar el número del apartamento. Aunque su familia tampoco sabía sobre lo que ocurría en su cabeza, no fue difícil sobornar a uno de los hermanos por información. Irasue creyó que fue un desperdicio hasta que recibió su mensaje.

 _Mi madre acaba de decirme que hace unos días le pidió que le enviara unos papeles y su número de seguro social. Ella cree que se escapó con un hombre._

Irasue ignoró la parte sensacionalista para preocuparse por una persona que tendía a enfermarse fácilmente. Tembló bajo la ropa que aún estaba húmeda cuando vio el número indicado en una puerta entreabierta. Actuó como una ladrona al entrar sin invitación al sitio que, aunque pequeño, se sentía confortable.

—Un lugar muy apropiado para ti —soltó, más nerviosa de lo que esperaba cuando notó la silueta conocida sentada en la sala.

Izayoi se levantó como acto reflejo. Sus acciones precipitadas cobraron sentido cuando vio el vientre hinchado.

—Yo me alejé —la mujer tartamudeó—. No quiero nada, sólo déjenos en paz.

Hubo una punzada dentro de su pecho. El temor en el rostro de Izayoi y el cómo parecía buscar desesperadamente una forma de salir eran intentos de protegerse y, por más que le doliera, ella era la amenaza.

Si deseaba verle de esa forma, Irasue tomó el papel de la villana. De todas formas buscaba aprovecharse de la situación.

—No voy a hacer nada, tampoco le diré dónde estás —prometió, y la muchacha les repasó con la vista a ella y a Sesshoumaru, como reconociéndoles a penas. Parpadeó, poniendo en evidencia sus lágrimas.

Irasue se esforzó por continuar con su fachada recia, por no notarse débil.

—Sólo no vuelvas a desaparecer.

Sin embargo, cuando Izayoi asintió, no pudo extinguir en su garganta el suspiro de alivio.

* * *

 _Una viñeta más enfocada en el "presente". ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? Ni idea jaja, supongo que es la sensación que da, sin tantos saltos en el tiempo. Ah, también hice llorar a Sesshoumaru (suena tan raro), pero es un niño y, al final, todos somos frágiles._

 _Y eso es todo por hoy. Sí, sé que debo otras dos viñetas pero, conociéndome, se lo dejaré a mi yo del futuro._

 _Loops~_


	9. Traidores

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **9  
Traidores  
** _999 palabras_

Existían dos verdades absolutas en ese momento: la primera, Izayoi estaba embarazada de su esposo como consecuencia de aquella dichosa «despedida»; y, la segunda, que aparte del disgusto inicial, a Irasue no pareció importante demasiado.

Debería estarlo, al menos eso se repetía. Debería considerarlo una traición, pero los implicados sólo pecaron por omisión. Su marido y ella jamás se prometieron fidelidad en su relación, e Izayoi no le pertenecía de ninguna forma, por más que lo hubiera querido. No es que se le diera muy bien el perdonar, sino todo lo contrario. Supuso que su decisión de dejar de verlo como un ataque se debía al retorno del mundo pacífico que tanto echaba de menos y, por supuesto, a la amenaza de un nuevo escape.

Además, el niño que crecía dentro de ella le brindó una gran oportunidad, quizá la última, de tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

Varias veces a la semana Irasue le visitaba, generalmente sola, aunque otras veces acompañada por Sesshoumaru, quien siempre se les quedaba viendo con esos ojos inteligentes que deseaban desenredar aquello incomprensible para un niño. Una tarea difícil cuando ni siquiera su madre conocía el porqué de muchas de sus acciones. Sólo estaba segura de cuánto le satisfacía el que Izayoi dependiera de ella.

Después de que la inseguridad y sospechas se borraran de su rostro, la mujer comenzó a recuperar la confianza en ella hasta el punto de compartirle, todavía con la extrañeza que era de esperarse, sobre sus dudas como madre primeriza.

Irasue respondía todas sus preguntas porque sentía que debía hacerlo con toda la sinceridad que pudiera encontrar en su ser malicioso. Por esa razón, el verle sonreír o incluso terminar en carcajadas por las acciones de un Sesshoumaru más pequeño o las bromas que le hizo en el pasado, al final se sentía como un bono extra.

—¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente? —Irasue le preguntó en esa ocasión. Muchas de sus charlas comenzaban de esa forma, con Irasue demostrando cuánto le gustaba mostrar autoridad y con Izayoi todavía renuente a aceptar su ayuda.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —contestó, presumiendo un avance reciente. Porque hacía poco le comenzó a hablar como una igual, sin honoríficos.

Irasue dio el visto bueno. Después de todo, eran las dos miembros del «club de las mujeres de Taishou». Aunque ese era un pensamiento que no compartiría con ella. No quería invitar a una presencia que les alterara.

—Yo hago lo que quiero —la mujer dio su veredicto mientras dejaba unas bolsas de supermercado sobre la mesa—. Y lo que quiero ahora es que estés bien. ¿Es ese un problema?

Izayoi sabía muy bien que resultaría una pérdida de tiempo el discutir con ella, así que acarició su vientre y después acomodó la comida en la cocina.

—No, sólo es raro —murmuró, con la melancolía que en ocasiones lograba superponerse—. Pero quién soy yo para decirlo.

Izayoi no era una ilusa que sólo veía las cosas buenas en la vida como se pudiera creer. Creció en ese tipo de mundo donde aprendió que todo tenía un precio, que los préstamos debían ser pagados con intereses. Irasue estaba consciente de ello cada que se quedaban en silencio o la distancia entre ellas era minúscula, se lo decía su titubeo y boca entreabierta, la que después se cerraba, reservando sus pensamientos para ella misma.

«¿Qué quieres a cambio?», ¿Cuál era el precio a pagar por ser su «protegida»?

Existían dos grandes dudas que atormentaban a Irasue: la primera era hasta dónde sería capaz de dar como «agradecimiento» —si podría obtener la exclusividad de sus ojos, el que le viera de otra forma—; y la segunda era si sólo aceptaba lo que ella le brindaba por el bien de su hijo, nada más.

Izayoi perdió todos sus derechos como hija de los Tenkubashi a la hora de huir y seguramente no les caería en gracia su actual estado. Por más que quisiera negarlo, sin la intervención de Irasue se encontraría sola, viviendo con los ahorros que poco a poco se terminaban, sin una atención médica apropiada. Sin ella, la situación hubiera empeorado.

Tal vez eso le obligaba a soportar la presencia de una rara como ella, quien le necesitaba física y emocionalmente. Tal vez se obligaba a dirigirle la palabra cada día que le veía, tragándose el disgusto y la vergüenza de tratar con la esposa de su antiguo amante, la mujer que estaba interesada en ella.

 _«Ella no era así»,_ Irasue se recordaba cada que esos susurros insistentes aparecían en su cabeza, siempre molestos, alterando su autocontrol. Su cabeza se nublaba cada que luchaba por conservar las etiquetas de «falso» y «real», y no intercambiarlas según sus inseguridades o deseos.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, por ese motivo no se percató de que su esposo le esperaba en la sala hasta que escuchó su voz. Le desconoció por un segundo. Llevaban una semana sin dirigirse la palabra.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Afuera —soltó. La mujer caminó de largo, ignorándolo.

El hombre se paró de su asiento y le siguió sin mucha prisa.

—Le pregunté a Sesshoumaru si sabía dónde estabas —agregó, con la frágil fachada de indiferencia—. Me dijo que debías estar con Izayoi.

Su mensaje le hizo detenerse a mitad de las escaleras, con el corazón desbocado y la sensación de una sentencia final en el estómago.

—¡Irasue! ¡Debiste decirme cuando la encontraste!

—¿Para arruinarlo de nuevo?

Su esposo no fue capaz de defenderse. Fue honesto aunque eso significara dejar expuesto su cuello: —Sólo quiero saber que está bien.

Odiaba cuando él tenía la razón. «Te pareces a mí», le había dicho y al verle así de desesperado se encontró con ella misma, sus mismos sentimientos. La compasión de Izayoi le volvió una estúpida. Por ello, se hizo a un lado el día siguiente, se convirtió nuevamente en una espectadora que contempló sorpresas, revelaciones y lágrimas de diferentes naturalezas.

Su exclusividad duró muy poco. El karma no era más que un chiste.

* * *

 _«¿Y cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?», «Es un ladrón… que me ha robado todo~» (L). Juro que los vecinos pusieron esa canción en medio de mi escritura. Tan preciso._

 _Irasue actuó pensando en el bien de Izayoi, poniéndola antes que ella (el amor hace estúpida a la gente). Aunque eso no significa que se haya convertido en una persona benevolente porque, apostaría mis calcetines a que mientras veía la reunión pensaba en arrojar a Inu no Taishou a un acantilado (jaja)._

 _¿Dos viñetas en un mismo día? Así es, queridos extraterrestre y fantasmas. Entonces, continuemos._


	10. Enloquecidos

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **10  
Enloquecidos  
** _976 palabras_

El primero en recibirlos fue Sesshoumaru con un rostro ceñudo. Incluso un niño pequeño se daba cuenta de lo extraño de la imagen, con sus padres llegando a casa con una compañía inesperada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a Izayoi quien, como él, se veía igual de confundida.

—No lo sé —rebeló, con la dulzura típica al tratar con Sesshoumaru, a pesar de que no parecía influir en el niño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? —él siguió, analizando esta vez el bolso que cargaba. Ahí dentro iban sus pocas pertenencias, guardadas a último minuto. Todo se hizo siguiendo más un impulso que la cordura.

—Tampoco sé —hundió los hombros, un gesto tan marcado que no se veía para nada natural.

—Mmm… —las cejas claras se alzaron, tal como lo haría su madre—. Para ser maestra no sabes muchas cosas.

—¿Verdad? —Izayoi se inclinó para acariciar el cabello plateado. Sesshoumaru puso una mueca, pero no le detuvo. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, a pensar de que nadie le explicara cuál era su papel. ¿Cómo nombrar a aquello que no existía ni en concepto?

Como fuera —según el título que recibiera, el cargo del delito obtenido por romper una línea que ponía límites—, se decidió el que Izayoi viviría con ellos a partir de ese día.

—No puedes seguir así —su esposo le dijo pasada la conmoción del principio, después de descubrir que aquello que buscaba no era una persona, sino dos.

—Estoy bien. No deben preocuparse por mí —Izayoi se aferraba a su idea de no resultar una carga, dejar de arruinarlos porque aún tenían cosas que faltaba por desmoronar.

—Eso es absurdo —el hombre soltó un resoplido. Si se tratara de una guerra de orgullo, él perfectamente sería el ganador—. También es mi hijo.

Izayoi se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada. Ahí estaba la culpa de lo no dicho, por guardar como secreto aquello que le correspondía a dos personas. Al menos le debía eso.

Irasue, desde la esquina donde observaba todo con los brazos cruzados y un punto de vista menos inclinado al tacto, se entrometió en una charla que no llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Ahórranos el tiempo de rogarte y ven con nosotros —no había razón para alargar las cosas si conocía de antemano lo que sería capaz de hacer su esposo. Si estuviera en su lugar, ella no hubiera esperado tanto. Utilizaría la manipulación si eso le garantizaba el triunfo.

Aunque, claro, no se sintió como una victoria cuando los tres dieron el primer paso dentro de esa casa en la que viviría alguien más indefinidamente. Si Sesshoumaru se enterara que los adultos sabían menos cosas que los niños, seguramente desearía permanecer con esa edad para siempre, sin dudas, preocupaciones ni dilemas. Resultaba más fácil vivir con la creencia de que todo lo que hacías estaba en lo cierto.

¿Por qué lo hacían? Superficialmente se consolaban diciéndose que era con el objetivo de ver por los desamparados, por el bien de alguien estimado. Palmaditas en la espalda, aunque no eran ajenos a los intereses egoístas.

Irasue se consoló con tener a Izayoi bajo el mismo techo, en un sitio donde se aseguraría de que tuviera lo necesario. La contraparte de su ganancia —lo que balanceaba la situación y ponía parejas las cosas— fue el ser relegada a un personaje secundario, al menos a su parecer. No era un familiar ni el padre de su hijo, y los celos de Irasue eran extraños, un bicho a cuya mordida se iba acostumbrando.

Su sangre hervía cada que su esposo se preocupaba por Izayoi, y el golpe más profundo venía cada que ella le pagaba con una sonrisa o palabras amables que le decían que la «magia» seguía ahí, nunca se acabó.

—Es un niño muy activo —el hombre parecía un chiquillo emocionado conforme los días pasaban y se conocía más información. El sexo del bebé, la búsqueda de un nombre, las patadas… todo eso lograba romper con su actuar tosco—. Sesshoumaru era más calmado, ¿verdad?

Irasue _entendió_ que le hablaba a ella, pero no supo por qué. Le costaron varios segundos el prepararse para no balbucear.

—Todo lo contrario. Esperaba a que fuera de noche para no dejarme dormir.

El comentario fue recibido por una delicada carcajada.

—Me parece muy propio de Sesshoumaru-kun.

Su esposo era consciente de todo y también aprendió la lección a la fuerza. Seguramente desconocía a dónde iban a llegar continuando en tal convenio; sin embargo, tenía claro que no deseaba verla como una enemiga —un sentimiento compartido—. Una tregua. Cada quien tendría su espacio, ninguno se sentiría con privilegios de decidir por Izayoi, porque ella cargaba con la última palabra. Quedarse o irse, ella elegiría al final.

—¿Está bien hacer esto? —Izayoi confesó parte de sus preocupaciones una noche cuando fue a ella, buscó por sí sola su compañía y atenciones. Entonces, Irasue acarició su cabello largo y sedoso, lo peinó con los dedos como lo hacía con Sesshoumaru, escuchó su respiración, se sintió serena.

—Es extraño juntarse con los raros, ¿verdad? —el asentimiento sincero de Izayoi le hizo reír con ese tipo de risa que sonaba burlona y altiva por defecto. A una persona normal como ella le costaría el despertar en las mañanas sin imaginar que no se trataba de un sueño producto de una mezcla al azar del subconsciente.

—Somos adultos. No estamos dañando a nadie —Izayoi se convenció a ella misma. Necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera.

—Así es —Irasue la soltó cuando terminó su recogido. Se sentó al lado de su compañera para admirar mejor la creación que ayudaba a destacar aun más a quien ya era bella—. Bienvenida al club de los locos.

Izayoi tomó su mano porque así lo quiso.

Pretender tenerlo todo y ahorrarse las pérdidas… qué codicioso de su parte.

* * *

 _¿Se tornaron más extrañas las cosas? La verdad es que no me parece tan raro, aunque no sé si se deba a que soy asexual y no entiendo como funcionan las relaciones reales (¿?). Tal vez algún día haga una historia de estos personajes viviendo una relación poliamorosa con todas las de la ley. Sí, puede ser. La anotaré en mi enorme lista de pendientes._

 _Loops se despide antes de que se le congelen los dedos por el frío._


	11. Lejano

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **11  
Lejano  
** _999 palabras_

La nieve llegó muy pronto, con los primeros días del invierno. Los copos brillantes caían con gracia en un principio, ganado su interés desde el otro lado de la ventana. Pero las temperaturas bajaron drásticamente y, lo que una vez fue un hermoso paisaje, se convirtió en una tormenta.

Su esposo no estaba, había partido hacía unos cinco días por cuestiones de trabajo. Al principio prometió que regresaría la noche anterior, pero el clima y un antiguo socio que de repente pareció ponerse en su contra le impidieron llegar tan rápido como deseaba. Según el médico, el niño nacería en cualquier momento.

Por medio de llamadas fugaces y alguno que otro mensaje, Izayoi le dijo que no debía preocuparse por ello, sólo deseó que sus asuntos terminaran de la mejor forma para que regresara pronto a casa. Sin embargo, era difícil hacer que sus ojos y el nerviosismo que se notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos contaran la misma mentira.

—Mi cuerpo es débil. ¿Lo haré bien? —ella cuestionó al doctor cuando llegó al último trimestre y el júbilo fue reemplazado por el temor de no hacer un buen trabajo y fallar rotundamente.

—Todo ha salido bien hasta ahora. Deja de pensar en cosas inútiles —Irasue le repetía hasta el cansancio cada que le encontraba con la mirada perdida, e Izayoi siempre le daba la razón a pesar de que pronto se hallaría de la misma forma, sólo que en esa próxima ocasión procuraría no ser tan obvia. Sólo le daba por su lado para no aumentar las preocupaciones; como siempre, se las guardaba para sí misma.

Con tanta ansiedad en el aire, Irasue se preguntaba cuánto tardarían en acumularse y si llegaría a verla explotar de alguna forma, o si ella sería quien terminaría dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y le obligaría a hablar. De verdad sentía las palabras reptando en su garganta, aunque siempre se detenía a último minuto.

Tomó el celular que reposaba a su lado cuando escuchó un molesto pitido. «Estoy a punto de aterrizar» estaba escrito e Irasue tocó la pantalla con su frente. Cerró los ojos, agradeciendo el que pronto habría una mejoría. Así se quedó unos minutos, adormecida por el calor de la sala, hasta que escuchó algo estrellándose contra el piso de la cocina. Pronto vio a Sesshoumaru corriendo hacia su dirección.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó con los sentidos alerta. Supo que algo iba mal con sólo ver a su hijo, más pálido que de costumbre y unos ojos enormes que le incitaban a protegerle. Se veía indefenso, sin saber qué hacer.

—Se cayó —soltó, con la voz demasiado aguda.

Irasue se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta la cocina. El niño le señaló el desastre con el dedo, como si no fuera tan evidente: el piso húmedo, sangre, vidrios e Izayoi dando movimientos torpes para intentar levantarse, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre y lanzaba gemidos de dolor.

Todavía continuó con su estúpida costumbre de disculparse cuando la vio llegar.

—Perdón. Sesshoumaru-kun quería… y de repente perdí el equilibrio —soltó, respirando por la boca.

Una parte de Irasue quiso gritarle por ser tan irresponsable; otra, la más consciente de la situación, fue incapaz de ignorar el dolor de Izayoi, las cortadas en las piernas y los brazos —debió envolver su cuerpo para protegerse del impacto—. Hizo a un lado los vidrios con el zapato y le ayudó a levantarse

—Ven —su voz tembló. Después de una examinación superficial, dictaminó que las heridas no eran tan graves como parecían. Lo principal en ese momento era llevar a Izayoi al hospital.

—¿Se está muriendo?

—¡No estás ayudando! —el tono que usó logró congelar a Sesshoumaru en su lugar. Irasue se esforzó por suavizar la mirada—. Ve por las llaves.

En el automóvil, Irasue le marcó a su esposo. Quiso golpearle con todas sus fuerzas después de varios intentos en los que él no contestaba. No le importó el que aún se encontrara en el aeropuerto; su hijo iba a nacer y debía cumplir sus promesas.

—¡Voy para allá! —su voz grave resonó en el altavoz, yendo de la alerta a un murmuro inestable—. Voy a estar ahí.

—Ve con cuidado —Izayoi le respondió desde el asiento trasero.

—Irasue, te la encargo —la mujer contestó con un «por supuesto». Luego el hombre colgó, dejando un último mensaje—: Cuídense.

Irasue fue obligada a conducir más lento de lo que planeaba. La nieve sucia se acumulaba en las calles y carreteras y, en éstas, los autos se deslizaban sobre el asfalto congelado. Encajó las uñas en el volante y, veinte minutos después, los vellos se le erizaron cuando escuchó sirenas. Una ambulancia y una patrulla se dirigieron en dirección contraria a la suya, llevándose la poca calma que quedaba.

Sesshoumaru soltó un grito que se tornó en un llanto agresivo al momento en que Izayoi, haciéndose de energía, le ofreció su mano y él la rechazara con un golpe.

Su espalda estaba empapada de sudor cuando llegaron al hospital.

—Soy... una amiga —su título más razonable no le valió el privilegio de ir junto a Izayoi.

Irasue permaneció en la sala de espera por horas, con Sesshoumaru sentado a su lado y después sobre sus piernas —sus acciones seguían tan erráticas como anormales—.

—Responde, imbécil —escupió con claras intenciones de arrojar el móvil contra la pared. Nadie llamaba, nadie decía nada sobre lo que pasaba ahí adentro.

Hasta que sí.

Hasta que su celular sonó ruidosamente y ella tembló como si el invierno estuviera adentro de su cuerpo, con neblina en la cabeza, las extremidades débiles. Sus piernas se balancearon todo el trayecto hacia el bebé llorón con mata despeinada y negra que les esperaba.

—Mira, es tan pequeño —la mujer les mostró el niño en sus brazos; Irasue asintió.

Permitió que Izayoi disfrutara del momento, que repitiera «Inuyasha» con lágrimas en los ojos cuantas veces creyera necesario, ignorando que aquel quien eligió ese nombre estaba muerto.

* * *

 _La penúltima viñeta y estas manos pecadoras me llevaron a matar a alguien. No siento que una disculpa sería una acción sincera por mi parte, porque la historia lo marcó: Inu no Taishou murió la misma noche que nació Inuyasha, yo sólo lo adapté a las necesidades del fic._

 _Agradecimientos y muchos abrazos imaginarios para Nessa, Kazamasousuke, Angela y Alinha por sus repentinos (y muy apreciados) reviews. Sin ellos, todavía seguiría estancada en mi mar de la indecisión. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer._

 _Buenas noches (o días). Mañana traeré la última viñeta. ¡Hasta entonces!_


	12. Heridos

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **12  
Heridos  
** _770 palabras_

Irasue no se dio cuenta de qué tanto su esposo aligeraba su carga, no hasta esos últimos días cuando ese sentimiento de ausencia le caló profundamente —«Falta alguien», se lo dijeron las paredes, las miradas de conocidos y extraños—. No fue la presión de verse obligada a tratar con personas que exigían información o las responsabilidades que fueron cedidas a ella, la viuda del señor Taishou; aquello que le provocó escalofríos venía con lo que no tendría.

Ya no habrían discusiones, conversaciones cada noche antes de dormir, decisiones que él tomaba sólo por narcisista y bondadoso; no vería sus ojos tan cambiantes ni esa boca que podía hacer la línea más dura y la sonrisa más infantil. Se fue, casi a un kilómetro de distancia entre ellos, como quien vigilara desde las sombras su trayecto… y luego ya no formó parte de él.

El pavimento congelado, un auto que se salió de control y chocó contra él, tan distraído pensando, seguramente, en su hijo más pequeño y que jamás comprobaría con sus mismos ojos que, a pesar de tener el cabello de Izayoi y sus ojos, era idéntico a él de pequeño. Un instante que le arrebató sus promesas y ese derecho de gritarle que le pertenecía exclusivamente a Irasue.

«Cuídense», les dijo.

Doblemente tonto.

La casa se convirtió en un caos, comenzando por Irasue, quien se ausentaba muchas veces a causa de trámites, decisiones y cambios de cargos, siendo incapaz de controlar su propio hogar. Después estaba Sesshoumaru, el niño demasiado orgulloso como para volver a llorar y demasiado pequeño como para entender que por más que se quedara viendo la puerta de la entrada, jamás llegaría quien esperaba. Ese que también se encargó de comenzar peleas con Inuyasha, un pequeño bebé que tendía a llorar por las noches, como si él mismo detectara lo mal que iban las cosas.

—¡Cállate! —le gritaba, animándose en ocasiones a pellizcarle. Si Irasue se daba cuenta, le regañaba y éste salía de la habitación arrojando todo lo que tuviera al alcance de la mano. Si no, era Izayoi quien se iba, con sus típicas disculpas.

«Perdón, lo siento» salían en un volumen bajo, sin energía. Ya no se esforzaba en fingir que se sentía mal. Al único a quien aún le ocultaba su notoria depresión fue su hijo, porque _no quería_ ser una mala madre para él, alguien débil para un niño con tanta energía.

Cada uno iba a por su lado, bajo lo influencia de sus propios medios de defensa y culpas, porque todos se sentían responsables de alguna forma.

Desde el segundo piso, Inuyasha comenzó con un nuevo berrido, pero no fue detenido por su madre, cosa que siempre se apuraba en hacer para no molestar más a Sesshoumaru. Irasue terminó hartándose de eso —de todo—, así que subió las escaleras con un hormigueo en la piel producto de la ira. Su cansancio fue más fuerte que la empatía.

—¿Qué haces? —fue brusca cuando se dirigió a Izayoi, pero pronto se llenó de culpa al verle en un rincón, alejada del bebé en su cuna, y con espasmos en todo el cuerpo. A eso llegó: a negarse a llorar en frente de su hijo.

La mujer tomó a Inuyasha en sus brazos y sus berridos bajaron de volumen, mas no cesaron. _«Otro orgulloso en la familia»,_ pensó y sus labios formaron un intento de sonrisa burlona.

—Izayoi… —llamó a la mujer que se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, pero éstas eran sustituidas por unas nuevas; sorbió su nariz y se rindió. Sostuvo al bebé con firmeza, lo abrazó contra su pecho. ¿Quién era el que necesitaba ayuda?

—Soy un desastre. ¿Qué debo hacer? —de todas las preguntas que alguna vez le hizo esa fue la más importante para ella, pues se permitió en rogar por una respuesta. Los ojos marrones le demostraron confianza absoluta, cualquier cosa que le dijera se convertiría en su credo.

Irasue vio tanto en la mujer indefensa —oportunidades—, pero supo que debía actuar responsablemente. En verdad deseaba que estuviera bien, que ambas lo estuvieran; quería deshacerse de aquello desagradable que presionaba sus pulmones, le robaba el apetito y provocaba que sus ojos picaran. Por primera vez en su vida deseó ser capaz de hacer feliz a la gente.

Deseó preservar lo que le quedaba.

—Si ese niño feo llora es tu deber el que no lo haga —dictó—. Está bien partir desde ese punto

La frente de Izayoi reposó en su hombro y ella le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

Estaba bien aferrarse a algo para poder avanzar.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Resultó que esta no será la última viñeta. Al final me decidí por hacer una más en forma de epílogo para diluir esta sensación semi-amarga y hacerla un poco más agradables (al menos volverla agridulce). Entonces, sigamos para conocer el verdadero final de esta historia._


	13. Familia

**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Skyler Streat en la categoría de parejas crack**.

* * *

 **Epílogo:  
Familia  
** _852 palabras_

Inuyasha, como cualquier niño de tres años, disfrutaba jugar, retozar y gritar a todo pulmón, aunque tendía a ser desconfiado con aquellos que no conocía. Tampoco era muy apegado a Irasue, pues tendía a sentirse intimidado con su presencia sería y empoderada. Por esa razón debió costarle mucho el pedir su mano para poder balancearse a gusto con ayuda de las dos mujeres.

—Dame —le dijo y ella comprendió hasta que le vio agitando la mano de su madre, la que ya sostenía.

En medio de su camino de regreso de la escuela, el niño avanzó siendo columpiado por ambas, al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus carcajadas escandalosas.

— _Sesomaru_ tonto —él canturreó después de que el otro niño se negara a hacer lo mismo, porque él tenía nueve años, no era un «bebé cabeza hueca»—. ¡Tonto, tonto!

— _Inuyasha_ —Izayoi le reprendió suavemente, como siempre solía hacerlo. Ella estaba llena de paciencia y dulzura—. No le hables así a tu hermano.

Sesshoumaru iba adelante, caminado a paso veloz para evitar ser relacionado de alguna forma con el trío de inmaduros. Pero se detuvo y volteó a verles con una mueca de desagrado, tan marcado el gesto que la frente y nariz se arrugaron, dándole el aspecto de un pequeño anciano malhumorado. Al menos ya contaba con el cabello blanco.

—Él no es mi hermano —soltó, enojado.

—Su padre es el mismo —Irasue le recordó a su criatura hostil.

—Es el mismo —Inuyasha repitió, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

Para él, su familia consistía a su madre, Irasue (la dueña de la casa donde vivían) y Sesshoumaru, aunque ese último siempre se la pasaba molestándolo y se negaba a jugar con él. Aún no era lo suficientemente mayor como para conocer cómo era que compartían padre, pero no madre. Sólo sabía que su papá, ese hombre alto de las fotos, debía estar en el cielo.

—No me importa —Sesshoumaru se cruzó de brazos y comenzó con su camino.

Irasue suspiró, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Qué triste, Izayoi —dijo, con ese tono de actuación falsa que usaba para molestarlo. De igual forma, buscó el consuelo dramatizado en los brazos de la mujer—. Este muchacho cada día es más complicado de tratar.

—Es normal, Sesshoumaru-kun está creciendo —Izayoi le siguió el juego, como siempre. Madres preocupadas por el cachorro descarriado.

—Locas.

—Ay, lastimas el corazón de tu madre —Irasue se limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

—Como si eso te importara —fue fácil saber que Sesshoumaru optaría por seguir ignorándolas el resto del camino, algo impensable para su madre que lo levantó en brazos—. ¡Suéltame!

—Claro que no. Extraño a mi bebé pequeño. Al menos era adorable —se aferró a él a pesar de sus movimientos frenéticos de manos y piernas.

—No seas tan mala con él —Izayoi se compadeció del niño que era arrullado en los brazos de su madre. Le sorprendió el que aún fuera capaz de hacerlo considerando cuánto había crecido.

—¡ _Seso_ es un bebé! —Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad para reírse de su hermano.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —antes de que soltara algún otro improperio, Irasue le tapó la boca con la mano, lo que provocó que Inuyasha aplaudiera.

No se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que Sesshoumaru dejaría de hablarle algunos días por haberlo avergonzado, aunque ella pensó que valdría la pena si con ello lograba deshacerse de esa careta de falsa madurez y de su enfado contenido. Prefería que se descargara en ella antes que en su medio hermano o en Izayoi, porque el niño era listo y ya podía hacerse de muchas ideas por sí solo y, antes que odiar a «los intrusos», podría vivir en un futuro donde su hijo sintiera cierto resentimiento hacia su molesta y excéntrica madre.

Sumergió sus dedos entre el cabello plateado, masajeando el cráneo de Sesshoumaru, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se soltaba. Su cabeza se acomodó en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Izayoi vio a través de su rostro indiferente, encontrándose con esas dudas que solían aparecer de vez en cuando —la gente jamás entendía sobre su familia, ¿por qué les parecía tan extraño el imaginarlo si se esforzaban como cualquiera?—. Con Inuyasha adormilado en sus brazos, se inclinó a un lado para provocar un pequeño choque entre ambas mujeres, un llamado de atención.

—Ey —le dijo, con esas sonrisas de muchacha entrometida—. Te ves más vieja haciendo esa cara.

Irasue soltó un resoplido.

—Querida, tus veintes no van a durar para siempre, disfrútalos —la supuesta envidia que destilaban esos ojos dorados fue más falsa que el jugueteo para Sesshoumaru. La estima infinita era evidente y, al parecer, contagiosa, pues la encontró igualmente en el color castaño.

Irasue dejó de buscar respuestas desde hacía mucho tiempo. No quería indagar con insistencia insana si existían razones ocultas en cada acción de Izayoi, en cada palabra dulce y tacto cariñoso que le otorgaba. No quería saber quién rondaba en su cabeza, a quién amaba más.

Estaba cansada de pensar demasiado. Hacerlo sólo le restaba oportunidades en la vida, y ella ya se había acostumbrado a sentirse plena.

 **«Fin**.»

* * *

 _Y este fue el pequeño epílogo que se me ocurrió para este pequeño fic. Dejo a interpretación de cada uno el cómo terminaron las cosas entre Izayoi e Irasue, aunque, honestamente, yo imaginaré que algo pudo nacer además de una amistad *guiño, guiño*._

 _Con esto hemos terminado un deseo y también una especie de experimento —no puedo engañarme: ahora las shippeo—. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron un review, a pesar de la inestabilidad a la hora de actualizar, son unos amores y espero verlos en algún otro momento. También, si disfrutaron de la historia, pueden ir al link que está en mi perfil y votar por ella (o elegir alguna otra que les haya agradado. No es necesario pertenecer al foro)._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
